


An Anchor

by buzzbuzz34



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 17:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzbuzz34/pseuds/buzzbuzz34
Summary: I wanted to write some kind of proposal for one of the tma femslash week prompts, so free day gets this post-coffin scene between Daisy and Basira, where Daisy gets to say all the things she wished she'd said before heading into the Unknowing.





	An Anchor

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a moron and forgot to post this yesterday for the end of the week, but here we are!

The dirt pressed in around her on all sides again, squeezing what little air she’d managed to inhale right back out of her lungs. The changing pressure, the shifting, the imagined movement… that was the worst part. 

But as the soil pushed against Daisy’s body in jarring angles, it pushed against something else as well. A hard, round object inside her pocket. 

She’d almost forgotten about it. How long had she been down here? It wasn’t that she _forgot_, so much as she’d shoved it from her mind. Hope had no place in this suffocating void. 

And hope was all she felt when she thought of Basira. Hope that she at least was alright, that she would survive the horrors, and that she wouldn’t be stuck in this fate worse than death. That she would, despite it all, be okay. 

The pressure against her hip, the burning of the ring in her pocket only made that hope burn a little brighter in the pitch-black cavern. 

Daisy could never move enough to take the ring from her pocket and feel it, and she wouldn’t want to even if she could, lest the dirt wrest it from her completely. She needed some memory to hold onto, even if it made her chest ache and her throat throb, knowing that she’d never see her again, never feel her, never kiss her…

She was going to propose if they survived the Unknowing. If they didn’t, well, it wouldn’t have mattered anyway, she figured. But if they made it out… then she wanted to make it clear that what they had was bigger than any of it. Crime and monsters, none of it mattered, as long as she had Basira.

Being trapped in a coffin for all eternity hadn’t been considered as an option. Probably better she hadn’t proposed then; this way maybe Basira could eventually move on and find her own happiness, not be tied down in what-ifs. Not forever, at least. 

There was that hope again. The hope that, even if Daisy wasn’t there for it, that Basira could be happy again. Hope was dangerous, she reminded herself. 

But it was all she had.

*

When John pulled her through the dirt and back into the real world, Daisy almost didn’t believe it. Months of suffocation and agonizing pressure just… gone. 

As she collapsed to the floor, she felt something in her pocket. _It was still there_, she thought to herself. She still had that hope, that anchor, tying her to Basira. The dirt couldn’t have that. 

The door opened, and Basira stepped in, jaw agape as she saw John and Daisy both gasping for breath and filthy with the dirt of the Buried. She said something, but Daisy didn’t entirely understand it. She was too focused on seeing her again, after all this time.

“Basira…” Daisy croaked out.

Basira fell to her knees in front of her and reached out her hands slowly. With all of her strength, Daisy took one of her hands and held it softly, carefully, gauging if this was all real, or some other trick of hope. 

“I never thought I’d see you again…”

“I thought you were dead,” Basira said quietly as tears formed in her eyes. Those tears showed Daisy in their reflection, and she was gaunt and haggard but _alive_.

“No… they couldn’t take me from you just yet.”

Basira let out a breathy chuckle and the tears rolled down her cheek. “You always were a fighter.”

After a few moments with their foreheads pressed together, breathing each other in with disbelief, Daisy reached for her pocket, extracting the ring for the first time since the Unknowing, and holding it out for Basira. 

“I was going to ask you if we survived the House of Wax,” she croaked. “And, I guess we did, but it’s not like I really had the chance. But… I do now. I know things have probably changed, but, Basira… I love you. Thinking of you was the only thing that got me through _that-_” She gestured limply to the wooden coffin beside them.

“Is this really the best time?” Basira asked in a whisper while her eyes darted back and forth between the ring and Daisy. “You’ve been through enough, let’s get you to hospital and we can go from there…”

“No. I’ve waited long enough. I can’t… spend any longer without you. You’re my anchor, you’re everything to me. I love you. Basira, will you-”

“Yes.”

“You got to let me finish.” Daisy smiled and Basira laughed. God, hearing her laugh lifted so much weight from her shoulders. 

“Sorry.”

“Will you marry me?”

“Yes,” Basira repeated, before hastily leaning in and pressing so many quick kisses to Daisy’s lips, lost in the ecstasy of reunion and hope for the future. 

Forgotten to the both of them, John coughed quietly, half as an interruption and half to clear his throat from the dirt. 

Daisy and Basira both looked at him but didn’t let each other go. 

“Uh, congratulations?” He offered. “I will, uh, leave you to it, then.” He stepped toward the door, then turned back. “Seriously, though. I’m glad for you both. We all need what joy we can in all this, and… you two deserve this happiness.”

“Thank you, John,” Basira said. “I don’t agree with your methods, but you brought her back.”

John nodded, then stepped out of the room to offer them more privacy. 

Once the door was closed, Daisy fell forward into Basira. After all of the pressure of the Buried, having Basira’s arms around her wasn’t claustrophobic, it was freeing. To feel Basira hold her again made every aching moment of hope and suffocation worthwhile. 

After a while, she looked up at Basira. “You’re going to be my wife.”

Basira giggled. “You just survived something nobody else ever has, and you’re already making wedding plans.”

“I’m not focusing on the past. There will be plenty enough badness in the future. Right now, all I want to focus on is you.”

“Good,” Basira replied, smiling. “Because I cannot wait for you to be _my _wife. We do have to get you fit to walk down the aisle first, though.”

“Alright,” Daisy sighed while grinning. “That seems fair.”

“Are you ready for hospital then? Because you are going to need proper medical care. You look like shit.”

“Always such a charmer.”

“Wait, I thought that was your job,” Basira teased. “You were always the one with tact and grace.”

“I'll let you have the charm for now. Consider it a wedding gift.”

“I don’t need a wedding gift. I have you, again. And that’s all I’ll ever need.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Also a huge shout out to tmafemslashweek.tumblr.com for this event and I can't wait for another one <3  
Feel free to check out more of my writing at kellanswritingblog.tumblr.com or come chat on my personal, moirasberet.tumblr.com


End file.
